Leocan's anime Interview channel
by Leocan-Nekocan
Summary: its just all the best anime chracs getting into fights while Leocan tries to interview them.
1. Chapter 1

﻿ 

**_Hello and welcome to anime humor Interview with all you favorite anime shows next welcome our host Leocan! _**

**_Hello everyone today's show is foxs vs dogs with special guest Yoko kurama , Inuyasha and Kagome lets bringYoko out ._**

**_Yesssss! Yoko would you marry I'm a virgin ? No your not shithead you did it to Jason, Mid,Mad dog and 30 percent Others . Fans in the back ground are beggin to touch Yoko's silver tail and ears .Oh MY a girl in the back just passed out _**

**_Yoko: Why am I here and who are you people ?_**

**_Leocan : your here for my Interview now sit down and tell me why foxes are better than Dogs . _**

**_Yoko: Because we are . Now tell me how did I get here and who are you ?_**

**_Leocan: look Yusuke and Hiei sign you up for an Interview with me Leocan and you got here by ...Hell I don't know why ask me How did you get here ?_**

**_Yoko : I don't know ! _**

**_Leocan: First question How old are you and are you a virgin ? From Hellvin from Detroit MI ._**

**_Yoko: I am 1000+ and no I am not a virgin haven't been since I was 15 years old ._**

**_Leocan: Do you like it from the back or the front ? From Hellvin from Detroit MI ._**

**_Yoko: Don't matter to me as long as I get it ._**

**_Leocan: Male or Female ? Fast or slow ?_**

**_Yoko: Why are you people worried about my sex life ? Female and both ._**

**_Leocan: I have to now have to bring out Kagome, Now Yoko I wantto know what you think about this girl cause she said you where slow in bed from last night . Welcome our guest Kagome._**

**_Fans: Boo dumb Bitch gut off the stage ._**

**_Kagome : Kiss my ass bends over and pulls skirt down ._**

**_Kagome: like fox you like have no like style in bed like totally 0 like style and plus like your like like slow no where nearlike fast totally ._**

**_Leocan: Bitch I have no clue of what you like said . ( copy cat)_**

**_Kagome: I said like Yoko is like like ...Leocan: bitch baka Kagome don't repeat what you said matter fact don't talk at all because it looks like you just piss off Yoko Kurama ._**

**_Yoko: stare's coldly at Kagome _**

**_Leocan : cool down my little kitsune . _**

**_Kagome : yeah dude you need to like take a like a chill pill no wait you should like find like a pill like to make you like faster in like bed like totally!_**

**_Yoko : kills kagome with his death tree plant that destroy the stage ._**

**_Leocan : Due to the stage being destroyed we will have to broadcast this another time ._**

**_Background people : Yoko stop I KNOW YOUR FAST YOU CAN DO ME FAST PLEASE Baby?_**

**_Kagome : He's like no where like totally no where fast like dudes._**

**_Yoko: I thought I killed you bitch . Yoko kills here again ._**

**_Inuyasha : I'm comin Kagome AHHAHHAHAHAHAH!_**

**_Yoko: kills inuyasha, Kagome, fans and the cast all expect Leocan ._**

**_Well next time we will have Yusuke and Kuwabara in thier big fight over Boton and what happens when Kieko finds out next time . on leocan Interview

* * *

If you want to ask Yusuke,Kuwabara,Boton or Keiko a Question just write it down with your review thank you . _**

Please R&R THANK YOU LEOCAN .


	2. Chapter 2

﻿ Hello Welcome Back to Leocan's Interview where your Question's will be answered .

Now welcome LEOCANNN!

Fans:YEAHHHHHHHHHH! (Fans in the back are clapping ).

Leocan: Hello eveybody my name is Leocan and today we are going to have Yusuke , Kawabara & Boton. Let'sssssssss bring themmm out !

Girl 1: Oh my god look at Kawabara he has a big head .

Boy 1: Not only that he's competely stupid .

Boy 2: I think he's smart and sexy ? Hee heee ( gay ass hell)

Boy 1: Don't come any closer .

Boy 2: Blush's red .

Leocan : Welcome welcome Guest How are you all ?

Yusuke: Doing great Now, JUST get to the Interview already.

Leocan: First Question to Kuwabara & Yusuke . IS it true that you both like Boton ?

Kuwabara : No it never came across my mind to like her .

Boton: OH really I didn't know you had a mind and if I recall a certain someone had a crush on me in the begining. ( snaps finger and shakes head )

Fan: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww!

Yusuke: Yeah I liked her alot .( smiles )

Kuwabara : Hey you already have girl be a man and respect the honor code besides I like Boton.( face turns red)

Kuwabara: I like Boton!

Yusuke :No I like BOTON! Plus you have Yukina !

Kuwabara : I like Boton not Yukina !

Boton: LOOK I don't like either of you I like ummm Hiei ( smiles) Oh my Ijust said that out loud . Forget what I just said .

Yusuke: That's cause she rejected you like everyone else does . ( laughs )

Kuwabara: NO I like Boton and no has ever rejected me Yusuke . ( stress mark appears)

Kuwabara/ Yusuke Together: Boton likes HIEIIII?

Leocan: You Really like Hiei but I thought you like'd Kurama ?

Boton : I did and I went with him till we broke up of course .

Leocan : Oh well I have an surprise later on for you but first...(interruption)

Kieko: YUSUKEEEEE How could you like HERR! I've known you longer than this blue hair'd , pink eye'd bitch you you, I don't know what you are ask me later you JERK!

Leocan: Seem's were having an good show today within two questions cool !

Yusuke: Baby listen... I... was just playing... yeah that's what I was doing ,I don't like her I... WAS playing around to make Kawabara tell the truth.

Kieko: You lying filthy dog ! You like her and she not going to have you without an fight .

Kieko pushs Boton on the ground and continuesly puches Boton in the face .

Kuwabara grabs Kieko by her hair and throws her to the side next to Leocan .

Leocan : You okay ?

Kieko: Yes I'm just heartbroken . ( starts to cry )

Leocan: ( laughs inside of her head .)

Yusuke: Kuwabara you made her cry .

Kuwabara : No I didn't you did you loser . (looks sad) You alright Boton ?

Boton: My hero !

Boton's face looks like an smash sandwhich .

Kuwabara : I'm Kuwabara and I have sword at your service .

Leocan : Why are you so so stupid Kuwabara?

Kuwabara : I am not stupid nor am I simple minded I'M Kuwabara and I have an sword.

Leocan :(sweatdrops) You didn't answer my questionstupid.

Yusuke : Oh and gusse what Kuwabara I'm Yusuke and I have an spirit gun say bye bye Kuwabara . Spirit Gun !

Kuwabara : UNCLE! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

The room becomes blue with Yusuke's spiritenery thanks to his spirit gun which he shot at Kuwabara .

Leocan : I think Kuwabara is dead and plus that he gave me an stupid answer meaning he's truely stupid . Does that answer your question Blood Alchemist ?

Boton/Keiko : Yusuke how could you kill your team mate .

Yusuke : Like this SPIRIT GUN! BOOM! BOOM!

Leocan: AHHH their dead everyone is dead except for again ...ME!

Yusuke : Your going to bring Kurama & Hiei and NOW!

Leocan: Sure but we have to do that next time on Leocan's Interview show channel. See you next time Anime fans .

* * *

Next time : Yusuke hasgone cazyand it's up to Kurama and Hiei to bring him back . How will theydo it or will they be able to ? Why am I playing Doctor and I'm being held hostage please help me? Next time on Leocan's Interview show channel!

Please R&R AND FEEL FREE TO ASK AN QUESTION TO EITHER KURAMA , HIEI OR YUSUKE FOR ME TO POST ON MY ANIME INTERVIEW TO ANSWERON THE SHOW.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone and welcome to Leocan's anime Show , I'm Koto and she's Leocann ! Lets bring her out ._

_Leocan: Hello everyone we have an great show today ._

_Yusuke:Get to the point .( standing behind Leocan fans don't see him )_

_Leocan : Bastard I know you didn't JUST try to Rush me?You must want me to leave don't you ? _

_Yusuke : I am sorry but can we move on ,Please ?(scared look)_

_Leocan : Today we are going to have Kurama & Hiei lets bring them out Koto ._

_Koto : Welcome Hiei and Kurama !_

_Fans1:I beat we won't die ?_

_Fan 2: Your on !_

_Hiei: Where the hell is the Ice creamBAKA ?_

_Koto: I don't know what are your talking about ,this is an show channel not an ice cream palor._

_Hiei: It says right here all you can eat Ice Cream forfreeat Leocan's Ice Cream House if I bring an close friend so close that you dream of sex with them so I brought Kurama as you can see ._

_Koto: So you telling me your Gay now ( sweat drops)_

_Hiei : No I just want some Damn Ice Cream ._

_Kurama: Hiei Leocan is that girl who interview Yoko, the show you sign him up for remember?Koto Hiei has an passion for Ice cream so if you want to live give him some ._

_Hiei: Don't remember she must not had been important to remember . Where's my ice cream ?_

_Leocan : I will show you how important I am you short son of anBitch!_

_Koto: Leocan calm down I want to live I have an date tonight with some rich guy._

_Leocan:__I tell you what ,we will run out and get you some Damn Ice Cream if you Promise to be on my show today the Both of you._

_Hiei : OK deal ._

_Leocan: take a seat (she points to her fox fur chairs )__Koto run to the store and get some Ice cream . _

_Koto: Why me how come Juri can't do it ?_

_Leocan : Because your my (chokes) hel ...per...yeah helper! (lying)_

_Koto: Ok I will do any thing for money . What kind of Ice Cream Hiei ?_

_Hiei: Butter Peacan and make it quick I don't have all day , Thank You._

_Koto runs off the Stage : SON OF AN BITCH!_

_Leocan: Money? Your not getting paid you do this for free Koto!_

_Hiei &Kurama take there seats ._

_Kurama: Why do you stand aren't you going to Interview us or what?_

_Yusuke step out from behind Leocan ._

_Yusuke: Why yes shes going to interview you both to Hell where Kuwabara ,Keiko and Your dumb baka ,Boton are at._

_Kurama : You killed them?_

_Yusuke : Yes I did . Did it right here on this stage ._

_Leocan: No you didn't this is a new...(interruption)_

_Yuskue : I doesn't matter because this will be the last interview you will do !_

_Fan's: NOONONOONONOONOOOO!_

_Kurama: What's wrong Yusuke have you gone insane you killed two innocent people . I thought your job was to protect, not kill ._

_Yusuke :Don't you mean three ?_

_Kurama: No Boton isn't innocent no where near believe me she dirty ? _

_Leocan : Look there must be an reason for you to bring Kurama & Hiei here . What is it ?_

_Yusuke : I am going to kill them and you._

_Hiei: BAKA you are weak and no match for me let alone Kurama_

_Hiei ,Kurama and Yusuke get intofighting position ._

_Fan 1: Run people where about to die again ._

_Fan 2: No you can go. were not going to die we have an barren up thanks to Kikyo, plus you owe me money ._

_Kikyo takes barren down._

_Leocan: wait lets ask a few Q's and Get some A's THEN you can kill each other outside ._

_Everyone : Deal _

_Everyone takes an seat ._

_Leocan : First Question to Yusuke What's wrong with you ._

_Yusuke : I'm sick of everyone ! Sick of doing work! Sick of you both(points to Kurama & Hiei) Sick Sick SICK!_

_Leocan: Take an break then ._

_Yusuke: I don't mean that. I want them dead want everyone dead Thats why I came here to you ._

_Kurama : Yusuke you should think of what your asking for because you will never kill me and if you think you can your welcome to try . (Yoko is talking through Kurama)_

_Yusuke : That's why I want to kill you both,you Damn demons have to much pride .To much pride for me!_

_Yugi: You should love each other make up an have a fun duel,Because IT'S TIME TO DUEL DUELLLL! (in crowd)_

_Yusuke : DIE YOU STUPID BOY SPIRIT GUN!_

_Leocan :You just killed my next Guest you sick bastard ._

_Yusuke : You have no more shows to do for I will kill you soon. _

_Leocan: Kiss my asss!_

_Hiei: Where's my damn Ice cream this interview is boring me to eat ._

_Yusuke: I just said I was going to kill you and your worried about SOME DAMN ICE CREAM DEMON!_

_Hiei:Yes you don't matter to me I can deal with you later after I eat._

_Leocan : Kurama Hiei you can kill this sick bastard I can't take any more of his bull shit ._

_Hiei: Sure once I GET MY ICE CREAM ._

_Koto pants her way to the stage looking have tire and dead._

_Koto : Here's... your...ice...cream...Hi...ei!_

_Hiei: Thanks (takes ice and pours it into his mouth) MMMMMMMMM that was good where 's the rest ?_

_Koto falls on the ground_

_Koto:Listen I had to ran from10 horny demons to get that and one wasan stupid dog so be happy ._

_Hiei : Whatever lets kill this BAKA Kurama (brings out sword )_

_Kurama: Yes (pulls out rose whip)_

_Leocan: Yusuke what do you want on your grave ?_

_Yusuke: SYS!_

_Leocan : Meaning?_

_Yusuke : SEE YOU SOON !_

_Kurama .Hiei and Yusuke are fighting _

_Yusuke : Spirit gun double ._

_Kurama : Rose whip slash ._

_Hiei runs behind Yusuke in super fast speed ._

_Leocan: There's to much smoke to see Koto can you see ?_

_Koto : Why ask me I see what you see... SMOKE !_

_Leocan : And you call yourself an Fox Demon so sad ._

_Koto : What's sad about it I could kick your ass you know ._

_Leocan hits Koto with an Bat . BANG !_

_Leocan: Next time you talk back it well beharder !_

_Smoke clears everyone is still standing ._

_Leocan : Looks like no one won ._

_Koto: Wrong look at Yusuke his eyes just rolled back ._

_Leocan: And look your talking back again . BANG BANG BANG !_

_Koto : Your not playing are you ? _

_Leocan : Bang NO ! Bang_

_Koto hassix bumps on her head ._

_Yusuke : So you've both kill'd me so it is . ( Yusuke body breaks apart )_

_Kurama : Sorry Yusuke !_

_Hiei: I wants some Ice Cream to bad Yusuke not Ice cream I could of had an Yusuke sunny side up ._

_Kurama: Leocan we are going don't get in to trouble again and call me ._

_Leocan : Whatever I will call you when YOUR YOKO again ._

_KOTO: I will call you any time baby ! BANG ! BANG!_

_Leocan: I told you to shut up helper !_

_Leocan : fors those who are not dead I will see you next time on Leocan's anime show channel

* * *

Next time I will have some people from YUGIOH AND INUYASHA SO ASK QUESTIONS TO ANY CHARACTERS FROM EITHER WITH YOUR REVEIW PLEASE . THANK YOU R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU . _

﻿


	4. Chapter 4

﻿ 

**Authors Note : **

**Listen usally I would have the other part of the story out the next day but due to this one being very long it may take awhile but if you would please please ask me some question to any character on Inuyasha please do so . Also I wanted to thank my two reviewers, All Things Anime & Blood Alchemist I thank you for your Questions andI hoped that you like'd the feed back, thank you . PS The next chapter WILL NOT have YUGIOH thats just because I am doing the 4show about Inuyasha Movie 3 Tonka Hadon No Ken ( The Sword Of The World Conquest ) Swords Of An Honorable Ruler. Then I promise you thats if I get two reviews stating like wise that I shouldn't do a Yugioh Humor then I won't but right now I am . Feel free to review your questions if you don't mind to me .Oh Kagome told me to tell you to ask her a Question she feels left out .( yeah cause she an Baka ) Thank You Thank you .**


	5. Chapter 5

﻿

_I want to thank my Reviewers who give me these Bright Ideas and Questions ._

_All Things Anime : Thank you for the co-A idea I was going to use my consin T-man but he didmess up my last story ? HEE HEE ( not funny serious )_

_Blood Alchemist : Thanks for the Question I was going to ask Yusuke why he was so bad but again consin T-man ? ( He gets on my nerves) He's 11 years old bad boy whatever (his nick name is) ._

_Thank you again my reviewers ._

* * *

_Hello and welcome back to the Leocan's Interview Show channel (show no. 4)_

_Koto : I am Koto and she is Leocan and we are ... (Interruptions)_

_Leocan : We are not partners we are just two diffrent people . Don't make me get my Bat out again ! ( stress mark)_

_Koto : You heard the lady we are Friends !_

_Leocan: Where's my bat ! (Leocan looks for her black bat )_

_Koto : Forget the bat what about the show ?_

_Leocan: Don't push it !Today people we are having people from Inuyasha to talk about their new mission in Movie 3, so please welcome Lord Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha ._

_Fan girl 2: Look at his ears their like elf ears ._

_Fan girl 3:SHHHH he could probaly hear us with them ears ._

_Sesshoumaru : Die worthless Humans ._

_Koto: Sesshoumaru just killed two humans with his Poison claws. He must be impatience an more sexy by the min ._

_Leocan: Take an seat an tell me who's honorable ?_

_Both take there seats ._

_Inuyasha: We all know that I am the Honorable one ._

_Sesshoumaru : I may have'd helped you in this Mission but trust me I will kill you worthless have breed for you, are nothing more than a Half breed ._

_Leocan : Sesshoumaru will you ever get over your hate of Inuyasha again just like you did in this Mission or will it never happen again ._

S_esshoumaru : It will not happen again human._

_Leocan : Sesshoumaru will you marry K... KOTO! Stop playing with the monitors from which I read !_

_Koto : I didn't do it ,beside's it say marry Kogome not Koto ?_

_Leocan : Oh your lucky I was going to hit you again .So would you Sesshoumaru ._

_Sesshoumaru : I was once going to steal her for myslef but than I saw how she contineusly calls Inuyasha name over and over again like the stupid human she is ._

_Inuyasha : Kagome maybe stupid and slow at points of time ,but shes still my Woman who needs my protection._

_Sesshoumaru : Whatever she still Slow and STUPID !_

_Leocan: I had people say the same thing about her. I personally thinks shes an cheerleader of Inuyasha Wanna be team ._

_Kagome : I am not like a caller like of like Inuyasha like totally ._

_Leocan : Hey Kagome you should like shut up because their are like grown folkes talking here leave LIKE now !_

_Kagome : I am like an like ...( interruption ) _

_Leocan: LOOK don't say like again cause your like freakin me out grow up ._

_Leocan : Ok Kagome why do you always call Inuyasha name over and over again._

_Kagome : Because I like like the way his name like sound like when I say it . Inuyasha ! HEE HEE HEE HEA_

_Leocan : You stupid little Bitc...OH I am sorry didn't know the camra's where back on me . Next Question to Sesshoumaru . Do you plan on doing something with Rin when she's older or is she something you just usefor now ?_

_Sesshoumaru : I have no intension of using that human girl in the future ,I may dump her somewhere when shes older ._

_Kagome : Like who are you like kidding you know you like like Rin . Maybe your like using here for like pleasure like now you pervert._

_Leocan : Yeah an kagome what about your incident last night with Shippo mmmmm? What happen are you that lonely to find some! huh ! ( Thank you for the Q All Things Anime )_

_Kagome : What are you talking about I didn't do anything to poor Shippo ?_

_Inuyasha : YOUR LYING YOU DID DO IT I KNOW YOU DID BECAUSE WHEN YOUR LYING YOU STOP SAYING LIKE !_

_Kagome : SITTTTTTTTTT SITTTT SITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT BOYYYYY !_

_Inuyasha BOOOM BOOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM! _

_Leocan : Since one cat is out of the bag, lets go back to Sesshoumaru for an answer to All Things Anime Qusetion. Sesshoumaru are you or are you not an Pervert !_

_Sesshoumaru : No if Rin lets me then I will but I would never take her by force you know beside it's none of your Damn B Leocan ._

_Inuyasha : I thought you like'd me not a damn 7 year old ._

_Kagome : I never like'd you beside I like Shippo. Heis like Bigger than like you !_

_Leocan : He only has an small knot there what are you taliking about You Cazy Bitch._

_Kagome Forget this I like Naraku !_

_Leocan : Well Then tell that shit to Naraku . Please Welcome Naraku !_

_Naraku : I am Naraku born from ...( Interruption)_

_Leocan : We know the story just tell us do you like Kagome ? _

_Naraku : That woman that looks like Kikyo ... Yessssss but I would doubt she would like me in return ._

_Kagome : I love you Naraku , please take me with you lover ._

_Naraku carries Kagome off the stage ._

_Leocan : Ain't that some corny shit ! Now that the two Baka's are gone . What do you think about your father Inuyasha ?_

_Inuyasha : I don't care to ever see him again. I am heart-broken leave me along ._

_Inuyasha gets up an leave 's off the stage crying !_

_Leocan : Great great I have an arrogant dog demon left and the half breed just left ,On top of all that I believe some old dude is flashing at me . What a wonderful day in Leocan's life . Whatever _

_Quagmire : Hello baby you still have me Quamire Giggity Giggity Giggity GIGGITY !_

_Sesshoumaru : Well then I will be on my way Leocan ._

_Sesshoumar gets up to go ._

_Leocan : WHAT ! you have Questions to answer like, what was your father like before he pass away get back here you Damn Dog Demon ._

_Quagmire : Hey baby you still have me left to talk to Giggity Giggity Giggity!1_

_Leocan : Who the hell are you ?_

_Quagmire : I am your second Host I got the part thanks to Koto ! Giggity Giggity Giggity !_

_Leocan : Koto! WHO is This Cazy FREAK !_

_Koto : He's one of the Horny people who chased me. I thought he was a dog because of his huge head ._

_Leocan : YOUR FIREEEEEEEEEEEE'D! GET OUT KOTO !_

_Koto : You should sit down for awhile and take a chill pill !_

_Quagmire : Or we could get drunk had have mad sex at my house ? What ya say Giggity Giggity Giggity!_

_Leocan : Stop with that stupid laugh ! Goodbye Everyone I am Leocan Your Fucking Host that just Got dumped With Two dumb people in this WHOLE FUCKIN WORLD SEE YOU NEXT TIME ANIME FANS !

* * *

_

Hope you like it I was going to do question from movie 3 but that again that movie wasn't so good or was it can't tell the movie to you all who haven't seen it. Next time I will have Yugi and his gay ( no offense to YOU same sex lovers keep doin what ever your doing ) team you now the people don't play stupid . Any way that's next time see ya! 


	6. Chapter 6

﻿ 

**Welcome to leocan anime interview ! **

With your girls Leocan and Koto and our new home boy Quagmire .

Leocan : I fire'd both of you son of a Bitc... Hello everyone I am Leocan your host and your watching Leocan anime interview show channel .

Koto : I am her friend your other host Koto today we are having Yu-gi-who -oh ?

Quagmire : I think its pronounced YU-GI-OH. I wonder if that cute younge girl name Tea is coming.

Leocan : Yeah we are here to find out whos gay and whos not lets . Please welcome Yugi and Yami .

( Inside of Yuugi's mind )

Yugi : Yami you could help me with this interviewcause you know I ama little bitch .

Yami : NO Yugi there will come a time in life when you won't have me and you will be alone like the little bitch you are .For it is in the FUTURE !

Yugi : You are MEAN I thought you love'd me like you said last night .

Leocan : Well I heard that you have some kind of prevert inside of your mind . Is that true ?

Yami : He's not an pervert he's an friend who helps me in duels .

Yugi : She's talking about you not me you .

Leocan: OK what the hell is an duel ?

Yugi : It's an card game that we ...( interruption)

Leocan falls on the ground !

Koto : Leocan wake up you need to wake up for real girl .

Leacan: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ HUH ! Five more mins teddy .

Koto : Ok what would Leocan do ? She would ask an question and get an question no no that's not right ! She would ask a question and get killed ? No NO that's not it she would she would what ?

Quagmire : So what happen to that cute frieand of yours I think her name was Tea ?

Koto : She would NO no SHE wouldn't slap a duck and get fuck that does make sense what would she do ?

Yugi : Yes she is in the back waiting to come out .

Quagmire : Ok Tea will you please come out .

Fan 1 : Look at her thinkin that Yami likes her. She has a rude awakening coming when she finds out ...

Fan 2 : That he's gay! ha ha ha ha ha

Tea : Hi I am Tea as you can see . You do see me don't you ?

Quagmire : Yeah I see you and you don't have much either .( Quagmire islooking into Tea shirt )

Tea : You peeping Tom . You prev . You dog . YOU snake . You cow , you goo hoo tom .

Quagmire : Looks like we have an slow one that makes her easy . Gitty Gitty Gitty

Tea : You cow . You leek You preditor . You thing You dummy you poop You Bitch

Quagmire : If any thing you will soon be my Bitch ! GITTY GITTY GITTY !

Tea: You lion.You stupid Monkey. You Rabbit Trixs Are For Kids .

Yami : Its over you can stop with the you thing its getting old.

Quagmire : So how old are you Tea ?

Tea : I am 16 years old but Because we were on air in 1997, I should be 24 years old but beacuse we are air'd in diffrent time zones my age is unknown so I claim 16 .

Quagmire : And you had to say all that other dialog beacause...

Tea: Cause I wantd to be smart for once .

Quagimire : Your Dumb AND old enough to date . Want to go out?

Tea : No I pass your a loser .

Quagimire: And your a stupid bitch so we have a little something in common.

Quagmire : Any way Do you have a girlfriend Yuugi ?

Yuugi : No

Quagmire: Is that cause you can't get one or is it cause your let me see what the forbiding word ...H...o...m...o ?

Yuugi: Homo ? No I just don't want one .

Quagmire : Yeah the forbiding word .

Quagmire: Come on you can tell us if your and H...o...mo . We won't have no hard feelings towards you

Yuugi: REALLY ?

Quagmire: REALLY ?

Koto: I got IT Leocan Would ASK A Question an Get AN Damn I FORGOT ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Leocan:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ WRONGZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Yuggi: ( BLUSHS RED ) ha ha ha well since there is no hard feelings going toward me I announce that I am a Homo .

Quagimire: Extra !Extra! READ all about it! Yuugi Mutou announces being a H...O...M..O So if your Lonely I repeat LONELY, Yuugi is SINGLE !

Yuugi: I thought no hard feelings

Quagmire : There aren't thanks to not having feeling told you at all.

Yuugi starts crying on the stage .

Tea: Yuugi no one goes on with out something dark within them .

Yuugi: So your an Homo TOO ?

Tea : No more like a Lesbo .

Quagmire: Hey so can you an your other Bitch come over to have sex ? GITTY GITTY GITTY !

Tea : Mia isn't a Bitch you are .

Quagmire : I AM a man not awoman I can't be the bitch . But whos the man between you two thats my question ?

Yuugi : MIA ! But I thought she like'd Joey ?

Tea : NO it the opposite Joey likes Tristan . Pegasus wife is an Husband thanks to the sex change . Seto is likes...no actually is engaged to Pegasus thanks to the death of Pegasus Husband . Rebecca Grandfather likes yours . Rebecca goes with Mokuba but in my opinion its a cover up . And you go with Yami . Aren't we a great gay family?

Yuugi : YES !Where all Homo's an Lesbo's ! Yeah I am not alone .

(Inside of Yuugi mind with Yami )

Yugi : We can be together friend IN PULBIC?

Yami : No you can be by yourself I am an Lesbo .

Yugi ": That means you go the right way .

Yami ; Yup sort of I am both .

Yugi : Yami your a Bybo ?

Yami ; Yes Damnmit !

Quagmire : Oh god Help me I have enter the world of H...o...m..o 's and Lesbo ,though there's nothing wrong with Lesbo! But why why me ! GITTY GITTY GITTY

Koto on the other hand is still trying to figure out what Leocan would do when Leocan isRIGHT by her staring at her .

Koto; Leocan would ask a question and get an question no that's not right she would would what .

Leocan : I WOULD ASK A FUCKING QUESTION AND HOPE TO GET AN SMART ANSWER STUPID.

Koto: Not now Leocan I am in the process if Figuring out what Leocan would do .

Leocan : You Stupid Bitch! .

Leocan gets off the floor to stand up .

Leocan ; Thank you anime Fans though I wasn't there to give the question. I thank my Friend Quagmire for doing the job. Didn't he do a good job Fans ?

Fans : YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!( CLAPPING)

Leocan : Well I hope you like the show I will see you next time on Leocan's Anime Interview Show Channel .

* * *

I hope you like it , it took me a while to put in out thanks to being out for that last 2 weeks . Sorry for it being short forgive me .Please Read & revew thank you . I do not own any characters only Leocan . Thank you 


End file.
